Ichigo Shiba
by Marick Kel Thalas
Summary: Summary: After Winter War Ichigo decides to spend his time in Soul Society to train. The Gotie 13 has already learned and come to accept Ichigo as a Rey Demoniaco. Ichigo has complete control of his hollow. Ichigo received offers of training from the Captains of the Gotie 13 Kenpachi challenges Ichigo to a fight running from the fight crazy Captain Ichigo runs into Kukaku
1. Summer Break Offers and Rockstar Ichigo

**Ichigo** **Shiba**

by Marick Kel Thalas

Disclaimer I **DON'T** own Bleach

Pairing Ichigo K. & Kukaku S.

Rating M for lemons

(A/N I've decide to write a Ichigo/Kukaku story as their not many stories about Ichigo being paired up with Kukaku that are M rated I only came across two stories with Ichigo and Kukaku one is from MetalChickCrisis2040 her story is Sparks Will Fly the other is from Raptorcloak AKA Raptorclaw and his story is Punishment is actually more of the sequel to Sparks Will Fly

Summary: After Winter War Arc Ichigo and his friends just finished their third year in high school it's summer vacation they deciding what their gonna do for summer Ichigo decides to spend his time in Soul Society to train. The Gotie 13 has already learned and come to accept Ichigo as a Rey Demoniaco Ichigo has complete control of his hollow. Ichigo has befriended Byakuya and some the other Captains and Lieutenants Ichigo runs into Kenpachi Zaraki who wants to challenge Ichigo to a fight while running from the fight Ichigo runs into Kukaku what unexpected fate awaits Ichigo Find out. now on to story

**Chapter** 1

Summer Break Offers and Rock-star Ichigo

"Hey Kurosaki wait up" Uryuu called out as he and the others caught up to the orange haired teen Ichigo looking over his shoulder looking at glasses wearing Quincy along with Chad and Orihime.

"Hey guys" Ichigo said while continuing walking home "So what's your guys plans for summer vacation" Ichigo said "I'm spending this summer with Tatsuki" Orihime chirped

"I'm gonna be helping my dad at the hospital" said Uryuu "My band and I will be preforming concerts in the nearby towns" Chad said "So what are you doing summer vacation" Orihime questioned looking at Ichigo with her usual happy smile.

Ichigo just looked up at the sky for moment as deep in thought before turning his gaze back to group and answering Orihime's question "I'm gonna spend my summer vacation in the Soul Society I got quiet a few offers for training from some of the Captains and Lieutenants of Gotie 13 even the Head Captain offered to train me himself"

The others were shocked that the Head Captain would train Ichigo Uryuu recovered quickly "That's funny Kurosaki that the Head Captain would train you" Ichigo reached into his bag pulling out several sheets of paper showing the group who had offered to train Ichigo the top paper the group saw was signed by Head Captain Yamamoto of 1st Division.

Ichigo took the top off putting it on the bottom the next was from Soi Fon Captain of the 2nd Division the groups eyes widened when they saw what was being offered skills in hand to hand combat, stealth, techniques from the Onmitsukidō the name at the bottom of the page gave the group a near heart attack.

Ichigo taking that page putting on the bottom of the stack the next one was a little less of shock it was from Retsu Unohana Captain 4th Division the offer was learning some healing Kido Reiatsu control Ichigo taking that page putting on the bottom.

The next offer was from Byakuya Kuchiki of the 6th Division it was learning nobility, laws, rules and regulations of Soul Society and some high class swordsmanship that this point Uryuu asked "Why would Captain Kuchiki offer to teach you anything I thought he hated you Kurosaki"

Ichigo looked at Uryuu "He did up till the Arrancar and Hueco Mundo incident and besides he realized I've been helping him keep his promise to keep Rukia safe to his late wife Hisana besides that me and Byakuya wiped the slate clean and started becoming friends now he been playing the overprotective big brother on Renji since he started dating Rukia"

Uryuu spoke "When did Renji start dating Rukia" Ichigo thought for a moment replied "Shortly after Aizen was defeated" Ichigo said taking Byakuya's offer and putting on the bottom of the pile. The next offer was from Captain Shunsui Kyōraku of the 8th Division the offer was swordsmanship and learning a few other things.

Orihime saw the few other things part asked What does he mean few other things? Ichigo chuckled before putting the offer on the bottom and answering Orihime well I was wondering that myself so I called his Lieutenant Nanao and asked her what he meant by that it turns out the few others things are drinking, flirting actually I should say trying to seduce Nanao and laying around.

The next offer was from Toushiro Hitsugaya Captain of the 10th Division when they saw the offer it read of partying and getting drunk with my Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto they burst out laughing Uryuu asked "Did Captain Hitsugaya really write this" Ichigo still chuckling said "No Rangiku did and forged Hitsugaya's signature I figured Matsumoto is just using this as a prank and try and tease me again" taking Matsumoto's offer putting it on the bottom of the pile.

"This is Hitsugaya's real offer it" Ichigo said it read Ichigo Kurosaki I offer you the chance to learn how the life of Captain is some kido training and my skills as a sparring partner and if you decide to become a Captain of the Gotie 13 my vote for your Captaincy and my guidance to help with the paperwork Chad looks at Ichigo and says "Looks like you got support from Captain Hitsugaya" Ichigo looks back Chad and says "Not only Hitsugaya's I got others too" taking Hitsugaya's offer putting on the bottom.

The Next one was actually a challenge from Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and the entire 11th Division to fight the entire 11th division "He doesn't quit challenging me" Ichigo said putting the challenge on the bottom of the pile the next was more of a request from Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

The offer read "_Kurosaki Ichigo I would like to study your unique abilities and possible see if they inheritable as such I would like you to mate with my Lieutenant after Nemu produces a child I will give you Nemu as I will no long have any use for her as I'll use the offspring from you and Nemu as my Lieutenant. Nemu will be very willing to serve your needs as whatever you chose to do with her_"

Uryuu furrowed his brows and asked "Is he Seriously asking you to have a child with Nemu" Ichigo looked at Uryuu and says "Yes he very serious but I'm not going to let Ass Clown turn my children into test subjects You see when I received this I saw it was from the 12th Division I put some thick leather gloves on and took it to Hat-n-Clogs"

Ichigo pause for a moment then continued "I was careful upon opening it I found there was a dust chemical I had Hat-n-Clogs study it turns out that chemical would made have filled me with lust to go after Nemu and probably rape her, me and Hat-n-Clogs figure there was alternative motive behind it and we guessed it was once I raped Nemu physico clown face would charge me with raping his Lieutenant in which I would either have my powers sealed and my memories erased or I could become his test subject probably till he gets bored with me and disposes me"

The groups eyes were wide Uryuu asks "So did you know not to pick up the letter with your bare hands" Ichigo smiled before saying one word and that word was Nemu the group was shocked then repeated Nemu.

Ichigo just nodded then spoke "Nemu called saying that her Captain had sent a chemical covered letter that I should use either thick rubber or leather gloves that the chemical will be quickly be adsorb through the skin" Ichigo wasn't gonna tell them that Nemu had also sent a letter with a video of her masturbating to Ichigo and some naked pictures of her posing for him some of the pictures were of her up close with her legs spread spreading her pussy lips others were of her masturbating.

The next came from Captain Ukitake teaching how to paint and relaxation techniques putting Ukitakes offer on the bottom so now the Head Captains offer was back on top then putting the offers back in his bag.

Orihime asked "Kurosaki-kun where will you be staying while you're there" Ichigo realized he hadn't thought about it before answering "You know I haven't really thought about it I probably be staying at the Kuchiki manner with Rukia and Byakuya or at one of the other Divisions as long it's far from the 11th and 12th Division Kuchiki manner is probably the safest since Byakuya doesn't let 11th or 12th Division near his home since Yachiru has been eating his Kori fish and the physico clown blew one of Byakuya's zen gardens and refused to pay for the damage while I'm there I'll probably stop by Kukaku's say hi to Ganju and Kukaku" Orihime asked "When do you leave Kurosaki-kun? Ichigo thought for a moment before answering

"The day after tomorrow which will give me a enough time to notifies the Head-Captain and Byakuya of my arrival and keep Jingle Bells and Ass Clown away" The others snickered at the nicknames Uryuu asked "Who's Jingle Bells as we know who Ass Clown is" Ichigo said "Kenpachi"

While chuckling after calming down "It's cause of the bells he wears that I started calling him Jingle Bells that and Ikkaku said he sang Jingle Bells one day on Christmas causing Kenpachi to draw his sword and start to looking for Santa Clause while saying 'Okay wheres Santa' it cause the whole Division to burst out laughing even if they were drunk and thanks to Matsumoto spreading it around the entire Gotie 13 except Ukitake and Head-Captain sneaks behind Kenpachi sings Jingle Bells and runs off laughing when he starts looking for Santa Clause even Captain Soi Fon does it though they only do it on Christmas"

The others could only snicker at the thought of Kenpachi on Christmas looking for Santa Clause Ichigo brought the others out of their giggling fit when he resumed walking saying "Well I better get going I promised Yuzu I'll help with dinner tonight see ya later guys" the others waved good bye as the headed home.

Ichigo arrived home opening the door stepping off to the side holding his arm up clothes-lining his dad as he flew by knocking him out Ichigo headed into the kitchen to help Yuzu out prepare dinner Yuzu called Ichigo turning towards his sister Ichigo answered "Yes Yuzu what is it"

Yuzu smiled before answering "Rukia is here she up in your room waiting for you" Ichigo thanked his sister as he headed up to his room to talk to Rukia when he entered his room noticed Rukia looking at his new Slipknot CD murmuring "I haven't seen this one before" "That's because it's new I just got it yesterday while you were gone" Ichigo said scaring Rukia a little as she preoccupied looking at the CD.

Ichigo just chuckled walking over to the desk taking the CD out of Rukia's hands opening the case taking out the disc opening his CD player putting the disc in closing the player pushing play going to the song he liked it started soft before it became heavy Rukia looked confused before asking "Whats the name of the song" Ichigo just smirked before answering "It's called Wait and Bleed the group Slipknot when they preform they always wear they're masks Joey Jordison is know for his extreme fast double bass style drumming" pointing at the member with a Japanese white Kibtou mask with black markings.

Rukia looked at member who Ichigo was pointing at before asking "Is he Japanese" Ichigo sighed before answering "No he American according to his biography his mother used the mask to scare him" Rukia just had an Oh look on her face before Ichigo brought her back to reality "Come on Rukia we should head down for dinner" They headed down for dinner which Ichigo help prepare during dinner Isshin tried to attack Ichigo again only to meet Ichigo's foot Ichigo looked annoyed before retorting "You will act like regular parent for once can't we have a decent dinner for once"

Isshin just ran and cried to the post of his wife before Karin knocked him out with a coffee mug before mumbling "Stupid goat chin" after dinner Ichigo headed up to his room with Rukia following behind when they were in his room Ichigo sat down in the chair at his desk turning towards Rukia before asking "Would you like to see them live and meet them" Rukia was confused before asking "See who live" Ichigo just chuckled before smiling then answered "Slipknot of course they'll be preforming here in Karahara tomorrow night cause I got two backstage passes so would you like to go" Rukia smile answering "Yeah I would love to go Ichigo as I haven't been to a concert before"

Ichigo just smiled saying "Good the concert is at 7:00pm" and turning the CD player back on letting it play the entire CD before turning back to Rukia speaking "You do know I'm going to Soul Society the day after tomorrow right" Rukia just nodded enjoying the music that was playing. Dark came quickly Ichigo and Rukia decided to call it a night turning off the CD player Rukia and Ichigo got changed and ready for Rukia crawled into Ichigo's closest going to sleep Ichigo got in his bed turning the light off.

The next morning Good morning Ichigo awoke to Isshin shouting while sending a flying kick at Ichigo chest Ichigo caught his fathers foot aimed at his stomach yelling "Damn it old man your worst then Kenpachi at least he tells you before attacking" Ichigo twisted his fathers foot before throwing a punch connecting with his dads face then throwing him out the open window.

Rukia waking up slides open the door of the closest asking "Whats all that noise Ichigo" still half asleep Ichigo just snorted before answering "The stupid old goat that's what's that noise was now that we awake let get dressed and head down stairs before he tries for another round" once they were dressed and down as Ichigo predicted Isshin tried again only to get Ichigo foot in his face followed up by a coffee mug from Karin yelling "It's too damn early in the morning" once everyone was seated at the table minus Isshin who is knocked out.

Rukia and Ichigo headed out to see Chad off before he and his band left they went hung out with Renji for a little while killing hollows that showed up Renji and Rukia were surprised when Ichigo killed one with just his fist Renji retorted "You've been training with Yuroichi again" Ichigo just said "Yep" as another hollow attacked Ichigo kicked it up in the air Renji released Zabimaru bring his zanpaktou down with the hollow with it into Rukia Sode-No-Shirayuki second dance once all the hollows were killed.

Ichigo looked at his watch seeing it was 5:30 they went to Urahara's to see what new supplies came in when they entered Urahara greeted them turning his gaze to Ichigo before speaking "So Kurosaki-kun I hear your gonna get some training from the Captains of Gotie 13 even the Head-Captain is that true and when do you leave" shocking Renji in process Ichigo just scratch the back of his head while replying "Yeah it's true and I leave tomorrow" so the next 30 minutes were used discussing what each Captain was gonna be teaching Ichigo with some teasing from Yoruichi

"Ichigo spoke Rukia we better get go and get ready we got about an hour before it starts" Yoruichi asked "What starts" Rukia replied "Slipknot they're here preforming" Renji lifted his head "Oh that's right I have get ready myself I going to see them with Orihime and Tatsuki we got tickets" Rukia said looking at Renji "Why don't you guys meet at Ichigo's house in 40 minutes and we can go together"

With that Ichigo and Rukia headed off to Ichigo while on the way Rukia said "I didn't know Tatsuki or Orihime liked Slipknot" Ichigo just chuckled Replied "Tatsuki has liked them for a long time and Orihime just recently started liking them" When they arrived stepping off to side letting Isshin fly by before running up the stairs to Ichigo's room they got changed Ichigo pulled out a mask sticking it in pocket along with the backstage passes.

10 minutes later there was a knock at the door Ichigo opened the door seeing Tatsuki, Orihime and Renji ready Ichigo and Rukia left the house with the others when got to the gate the guard asked for the tickets Renji handed his, Tatsuki's and Orihime's to guard when Ichigo and Rukia got the guard the guard looked at Ichigo as he showed him the passes guard spoke "Ichigo Joey would like to see ya before the show starts"

Ichigo just nodded Orihime asked "Kurosaki-kun how did you get those passes" Tatsuki was the one to answer "That's cause he's related to Joey Jordison they're cousins" this shocked the others Renji yelled "Your related to the fastest drummer in the world" Ichigo just scratched his head saying "Yeah we're related on my mothers side"

Tatsuki and the others went to their places while Ichigo and Rukia went backstage Rukia was surprised when Ichigo was greeted by the members of Slipknot even more when they removed their masks started chatting with Ichigo like they knew him all they're life "Hey Ichigo glad you make it" Joey said from the couch looking at his cousin Ichigo looked back at his cousin replying "I wouldn't miss your show for the world Joey oh Karin and Yuzu say hi"

Joey just nodded before saying "Well tell them I say hi and I'll over later with the group as we miss Yuzu's cooking" then turning his gaze to Rukia and asked "Is that your girlfriend Ichigo" Ichigo turned back to Rukia replying "No she a good friend who hasn't been to one yours concerts so I brought her along"

Ichigo waved Rukia over speaking "Rukia this is my cousin Joey Jordison the drummer the one over there with the metal mask that's Mickey the bass player the one over there with mask with the dreads that's Nick the lead singer" Nick walked up to Ichigo and asked "Ready to make a special appearance Skull Face" handing Ichigo a guitar Ichigo nodded pulling out his mask putting it on Rukia noticed that Ichigo's mask looked like the mask of his Vasto Lord hollow form without the horns on the side the members put their masks back on Nick spoke "Then lets get show going"

Ichigo turned around and handed Rukia her pass so the guards won't give her trouble before walking out on to the stage with the members of Slipknot. The crowd cheered as they walked out Nick taking the mic announced "Tonight we have a special guest making appearance for tonight's show only lets bring out Skull Face" Ichigo walked out towards Nick taking mic speaking "Now this song is Wait and Bleed" handing the mic back to Nick.

Renji and Orihime were surprised just as much as the crowd when they saw the flaming orange hair playing a guitar keeping perfect beat with Slipknot and he was playing with them through the entire first half of the concert the next half Ichigo was playing drums with Joey Jordison and he was really good breaking his drum sticks twice but not missing a beat by the end of the concert the crowd was going wild.

Ichigo and Slipknot went backstage Slipknot got ready to sign autographs while Ichigo sat on the couch with Rukia sitting next him with his skull mask still on Rukia looked at Ichigo and asked "Why do they call you Skull Face" Joey spoke up "It's cause of the skull mask he wears when he preforms with us" signing some autographs a girl ran up to Ichigo asking for his autograph Ichigo gladly signed the autograph as Skull Face she then asked about him showing up for only tonight Joey answered her question "My cousin preforms when we're in town which is every once and a while"

After the autographs were signed Ichigo and Rukia meet up with Renji, Tatsuki and Orihime outside the gate Orihime and Tatsuki had autographed photos of the group with Ichigo's signature as Skull Face while Renji had an autographed Skull Face mask they saw Rukia had an signed t-shirt and Skull Face Mask with Ichigo's name Skull Face on it she also had a smile on her face Orihime asked "Rukia-san why are you so happy"

Rukia was about reply but Tatsuki beat her to it "Cause she gonna get to have dinner with Slipknot whenever they preform in Karahara Town they always have dinner at Ichigo's" Renji eyes were wide before he shouts "Ichigo not only are you related to fastest drummer in world but you perform with them and have dinner with them at your place"

Ichigo just laughed saying "Yeah Slipknot always eats at my place" as he and Rukia went to his house to wait for Slipknot and get dinner ready 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door Ichigo opened it letting Slipknot in Karin and Yuzu ran and hugged Joey when he came in Joey looked at the poster of his aunt before turning to Ichigo asking "He still has that up" pointing to the poster Ichigo looked at it moment before replying "Yeah and he still cry's to it"

Causing the rest Slipknot burst out laughing during dinner Karin looked at Mickey saying "Hey Mickey you cut your hair shorter" Mickey replied "Yeah though I still keep it long" Joey asked "Hey Ichigo did you get that CD I sent ya" Ichigo looked at his cousin replying "Ya I got it yesterday" "So Joey how long are you and the others staying Karahara town" Isshin asked his nephew Nick answered "Not long after dinner we're headed out for the air port in Tokyo to head back to the States"

Shortly there was a knock at the door getting up Ichigo walked to the door opening it to find Renji, Orihime and Yoruichi at the door Ichigo just raised an eyebrow before asking "What you guys doing here" Yoruichi answered "Well I got curious about this Slipknot then when Renji came back to the Shoten with Orihime saying you were related to the worlds fastest drummer and had preformed with his band I just had to meet them myself as for Renji and Orihime they want to meet them too"

Ichigo just sighed before saying "All right but don't mention anything with Soul Society and Yoruichi don't even say your my girlfriend or teacher your just a friend also don't hit on them" at this Yoruichi pouted but agreed Ichigo lead them into kitchen.

Slipknot looked up seeing Ichigo with few people behind him Joey spoke up "Hey cousin who are they" pointing to people behind Ichigo. Sighing Ichigo pointing at Renji spoke "This Renji Arbari he's big fan of yours" pointing at Orihime "This is Orihime Inoue who recently became a fan" pointing to Yuroichi "This is Yoruichi Shihouin a friend I met a while back" Ichigo then introduced the members of Slipknot "This is my cousin Joey Jordison the one next to him is Mickey that one is Nick"

Ichigo continued to introduce the Slipknot members and what they were in the band Yoruichi could just say "Wow so your fastest drummer in the world" looking at Joey in awe Joey just shrugged before saying "I'm fastest double bass style drummer in the world my cousin Ichigo is the fastest single bass style drummer in the world" Nick spoke up "Yeah Ichigo can keep up with Joey and they're both good at playing the guitar so Ichigo when you're ready to join the band just give us a call and we'll put you in the band"

Nick then looked at the clock on the wall speaking again "Well we have a plane to catch thanks Yuzu for the food it was good we stop by after the tour over" Nick said as he headed for the door with the others following behind Joey said his thanks to Yuzu then hugged Karin and Yuzu then went to Ichigo giving him a hand shake and brotherly hug before heading for the door closing it behind him.

Ichigo turned to the three new comers running a hand through his hair Orihime spoke up "Chad and Uryuu-kun are gonna be surprised when they hear that you are related to a member of a famous rock band and had them in your home having dinner with them and offered a place among they're band"

Ichigo just laughed at thought of Uryuu's face in total disbelief before replying "Chad already knows I'm related to Joey Jordison it's why he asks me to play in his band sometimes it's cause he know I'm good at playing a guitar and the drums I'll bet Uryuu will ask if he can design my outfit and since I already got the band jumpsuit I won't need him to make me an outfit"

Ichigo looked out the window seeing it was dark then turning back to Yoruichi, Renji and Orihime speaking "Well it's getting late and I need to get some sleep see ya later" with that Yoruichi, Renji and Orihime left.

Ichigo and Rukia went upstairs to Ichigo's room after getting changed "Thanks Ichigo for taking me to the concert tonight" Rukia said while climbing into Ichigo's closest Ichigo was already in his bed before replying "Your welcome Rukia" Ichigo then turned off the light as sleep soon claimed him.


	2. Training and Spreading Word Around

**Ichigo Shiba**

by Marick Kel Thalas

Disclaimer: **I DON'T** own Bleach

Rating M for lemons

Pairing Ichigo K. & Kukaku S.

Summary: After Winter War Arc Ichigo and his friends just finished their third year in high school it's summer vacation they deciding what their gonna do for summer Ichigo decides to spend his time in Soul Society to train. The Gotie 13 has already learned and come to accept Ichigo as a Rey Demoniaco Ichigo has complete control of his hollow. Ichigo has befriended Byakuya and some the other Captains and Lieutenants Ichigo runs into Kenpachi Zaraki who wants to challenge Ichigo to a fight. While running from the fight Ichigo runs into Kukaku what unexpected fate awaits Ichigo Find out. now on to story

Chapter 2

Training and Spreading Word Around

Ichigo and Rukia woke early to prepare to leave for Soul Society after everything was ready the Kuchiki family senkai gate was opened with Byakuya waiting next to it with his eyes closed when Ichigo and Rukia got to him he finally opened his eyes Ichigo spoke "Captain Kuchiki I take it this is your family senkai gate"

Byakuya just nodded his head before speaking "You are correct Kurosaki this senkai gate will lead to Kuchiki manner courtyard from there I'm to escort you the 1st Division" Ichigo nodded before asking "Did the Ass Clown finally pay for the Zen Garden he destroyed or is he still refusing" Byakuya smiled at the insult Ichigo called Captain Kurotsuchi before answering "No he still refuses to pay for the damage" Ichigo let out a small chuckle before speaking "Well I got a trump card up my sleeve one that could cost him his Captaincy and send him back to the Maggots Den"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow and asked "Oh what might that be" Ichigo reached into his Shihakusho pulling out a bag filled with a light pink dust Byakuya looked at for a moment before asking "What is it" Ichigo spoke "It's a chemical that once in the body fills it with lust the person will go after who's Reiatsu is mixed in to and in this case it's Nemu Kurotsuchi I had Urahara study it to find out what it is and who bought it well it turns out this dust is considered highly illegal by Central 46 just purchasing it lands you in the Maggots Den and the buyer is none other then Mayuri Kurotsuchi now as you are the Authorities here just don't let it touch bare skin" Ichigo handing the bag to Byakuya

"It's called the Pink Mist or also known as the Rape Dust from what Urahara told me in the dust form it's more prudent if it's put in drinks and food it's just as prudent in alcohol as it is in dust form" Byakuya spoke "Thank you Kurosaki with this I'm sure Head-Captain will want an investigation into what Kurotsuchi is up to" Byakuya put the bag in his Shihakusho walking through the senkai gate Ichigo and Rukia followed behind appearing in the Kuchiki manner courtyard Rukia went off to her Division to tell Ukitake about the concert Ichigo playing in it and him being related to a member of a famous Rock group while Ichigo followed Byakuya to the 1st Division

13th Division

"Captain Ukitake I'm back" Rukia called out Ukitake came walking out with a smile on his face asking "How was your stay in the world of the living" Rukia began telling Captain Ukitake all about it not knowing Rangiku Matsumoto was listening in on the conversation when Rukia got the part where Ichigo being cousins to a famous rock band member and them offering him a spot in their band Rangiku thought _'Jackpot now to get this to the S.W.A. and every female shinigami will want Ichigo now knowing he's could be a future Rock-star'_ taking off for the S.W.A headquarters.

S.W.A Headquarters

Rangiku walked into Shinigami Women's Association headquarters with huge grin on her face Captain Soi Fon looked at Rangiku asking "What are you grinning about Lieutenant Matsumoto cause right now we're trying to figure out who the best boyfriend material here" causing the other members to turn toward her.

Rangiku spoke "Well I just solved that problem and just got some interesting info on Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki it turns out Kurosaki has been offered the chance to become a future Rock-star in his cousins band as his cousin is in the famous band Slipknot and his cousin is none other then Joey Jordison the world's fastest drummer" Soi Fon's eyes were wide as were some of the other members Soi Fon shouted "No way Kurosaki can be related to Joey Jordison"

Rangiku replied "Yes he is Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Arbari, and Yoruichi Shihouin all saw him having dinner with Slipknot at his house" Soi Fon retorted "Prove it"

Rangiku pulled out a tape recorder from her shihakusho pushing the play button letting it play _"I'm telling you Captain Ukitake Ichigo took me backstage of the Slipknot concert he was greeted by band as if he was a member they kept calling him Skull Face for the skull mask he wears that looks like the mask of his Vasto Lord hollow form without the horns on the side when he preforms with them then Joey Jordison and Ichigo started talking calling each other cousins after the concert during which the band was signing autographs one girl asked Ichigo for his autograph she then asked why he was only preforming with Slipknot that one night only Joey Jordison answered the girls question by saying 'my cousin preforms whenever we're in town' afterwards Joey said he and the band were gonna stop by for dinner as they miss Yuzu's cooking 10 minutes after we got back to Ichigo's Slipknot showed up I was surprised I was having dinner with a famous rock band and Ichigo was related to one of the members after dinner the lead singer said if Ichigo decided to join the band just give them a call as they'll make him a member"_ after the recorder was done the entire Shinigami Women's Association eyes were wide soon some had a dreamy look on their faces.

"It appears Kurosaki has some hidden secrets and talents I wonder what secrets he has" Retsu Unohana said with a dreamy look on her face Nanao spoke up "Well we have found the most potential boyfriend material now what we have do is claim him" _'If can claim him during the time I'm training him I'll have the ultimate bragging rights Lady Yoruichi will be so proud now I have do is claim him before the others do and since he'll be seeing me after he's done training with Head-Captain Kurosaki you will be mine' _Soi Fon thought not knowing the others were thinking the same thing _'Kurosaki needs a woman who's gentle, caring and take care of herself and him not one who will lash out at him one who will understand him no matter what he needs someone who will be the mother of his children I know he'll train with Captain Soi Fon she has a chance to claim him but she is too violent and only cares about Yoruichi-san'_ Unohana thought out her plan to claim Kurosaki Nanao spoke "Now this meeting is adjourned" with that the women left to continue their plans.

1st Division

Head-Captain "Captain Kuchiki and Kurosaki are waiting outside" said 1st Division Lieutenant Head-Captain raised his head before speaking "Send them in" Chojira opening the doors Byakuya and Ichigo walked to platform Head-Captain looked at the pair for a moment before address Byakuya "Captain Kuchiki I take it the trip here without any problems" Byakuya responded "Yes it went perfectly and I'll like to request an investigation into Captain Kurotsuchi activities" Head-Captain asked "Why would you want an investigation of Captain Kurotsuchi"

Byakuya pulled out the bag of Rape Dust before responding "This was sent to the Kurosaki household to Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo with a letter addressed to him Kurosaki had Urahara Kisake study and find out what it is and who sent it the test came out this dust is known as Pink Mist also known as The Rape Dust Urahara Kisake told Kurosaki that chemical has been considered highly illegal by Central 46 and the sentence for buying such a chemical is imprisonment in the Maggots Den Urahara found the buyer to be Kurotsuchi Mayuri the reiatsu of Nemu Kurotsuchi was mixed in she warned Kurosaki ahead of time I believe she didn't help in this"

Byakuya finished Head-Captain closed his eyes responding "The request to investigate Captain Kurotsuchi granted" Byakuya bowed responding "The investigation will be carried out immediately" leaving Ichigo with the Head-Captain once the doors closed Head-Captain addressed Ichigo "Kurosaki I offered you some training as such I'll train you as I have train countless shinigami are you ready to begin"

Ichigo replied "Yes I'm ready to began" and the training began with Ichigo learning under Head-Captain Yamamoto by the time the lesson was over Yamamoto was very impressed addressing Ichigo Kurosaki that will enough for today Ichigo bowed saying Thank you Head-Captain turning and walking out the doors heading off to the 2nd Division get started on his training with Captain Soi Fon.

2nd Division

Ichigo arrived at the 2nd Division gates a messenger appeared before Ichigo addressing him "Kurosaki-san if you will follow me I'll take you to the Captain" Ichigo shrugged before following the messenger through the Division grounds to a building when they got near the 2nd Division Lieutenant Omaeda spoke "What are you doing here ryoka"

The messenger spoke up "The Captain has requested to see Kurosaki-san" Omaeda retorted "Captain said she didn't want to be disturbed now leave ryoka" The messenger knitted his brows together retorting "I have direct orders to bring Kurosaki-san to the Captain and I tend to full fill those orders" by this time Soi Fon stood at the door Ichigo turned to the door to see a very pissed off 2nd Division Captain.

Soi Fon yelled "Omaeda I gave no such order the only order I gave was to send someone to escort Kurosaki to me and not to interrupt the training I'm giving Kurosaki" Omaeda turned pale turning to face his Captain seeing she was very pissed after fully facing his Captain he received a hard kick to the face after getting up.

Omaeda whined "But Captain he just a lowly ryoka he's not worthy to train under you" Soi Fon's brows knitted together as she retorted "A lowly ryoka you say could a lowly ryoka defeat a 3rd seat of the 11th Division then Captain Zaraki at full power achieve Bankai in three days stop the Sokyoku with a single Zanpaktou defeat four lieutenants three of them in 10 seconds without his Zanpaktou as you should remember you were one of them, defeat Captain Kuchiki, defeated three arrancar in back to back battles and defeat Aizen I think not"

Soi Fon turn to messenger addressing him You may return to your post with that the messenger disappeared Soi Fon's face soften when she turned to Ichigo addressing him "Kurosaki follow me we'll begin your training immediately" turning to face Omaeda her face harden again "Omaeda as punishment your gonna be Kurosaki's practice dummy you can not use your Zanpaktou"

Ichigo spoke up "Captain Soi Fon if I may make a suggestion have him fight me if he wins he gets a less severe punishment but if he loses he to has fight the entire 11th Division for how about three weeks but they can't use Zanpaktous and neither can he" pointing to Omaeda

Soi Fon thought over for a few minute before coming to a conclusion Soi Fon spoke her answer "Very well you two may begin" Ichigo took Zangetsu off his back sticking it in the ground Soi Fon thought 'He gonna beat Omaeda again without his Zanpaktou it's like back at Sokyuko hill' Ichigo was 10 feet from Omaeda speaking You may release your Zanpaktou any time Omaeda" Omaeda retorted "I'll show you ryoka that You don't deserve training under the Captain" he then shouted "Crush Gantaguburi" turning his Zanpaktou into a ball and chain throwing it at Ichigo.

Ichigo just gave the on coming frail a open palm thrust shattering Omaeda's Zanpaktou like it was glass then shunpoing in front of Omaeda giving him a powerful kick to the head sending him flying appearing in front of him again picking him up punched him the face with a enough force breaking his nose and ripping his shihakusho.

Omaeda got up charged at Ichigo only get Ichigo's foot planted in his face knocking him back a little then getting kick hard in the gut then round house kicked in the side of the head Soi Fon called out "That's enough Kurosaki it's clear you've won Omaeda I don't want to see you here for the next three weeks now Kurosaki lets begin your training"

Ichigo walk over picking up Zangetsu following Soi Fon to her personal training ground when they got there Soi Fon turned around "Kurosaki the skills I'll being teaching you will require discipline your hand to hand skill we'll just some fine tuning and from what I saw I'll add in the skills and techniques I created as the Commander-n-Chief of the Onmitsukidō I'll also teach you Lady Yoruichi's Shunko and with your large reiatsu it will be devastating" Ichigo looked confused for moment before asking "Is that the technique where she had the lightning on her hands" Soi Fon just answered "Yes it is so I take it you've seen it which will make it easier to teach you now lets begin"

They began training after awhile Soi Fon called "Kurosaki lets take a break" she walked over to a tree sitting down Ichigo followed suit leaning against Zangetsu closing his eyes asking "How did Omaeda manage to become a Lieutenant I mean he has no skills at all and every move he makes is very predictable so can he stay a Lieutenant with those skills"

Soi Fon sighed before answering "He became a Lieutenant because of his families wealth the wealth his families is not as large as the noble families but it's big enough to keep him as the rank of a Lieutenant he used it get his position as my Lieutenant each Division has it's only requirements to make the rank of Lieutenant my Divisions requirements you must know your Zanpaktou's name, have hand-to-hand combat skills be fast and have stealth skills along with Kido skills Zanjutsu skills the 4th Division requirements is you have know some healing Kido and know your Zanpaktou's name the other Divisions use the standard requirements of knowing Zanpaktou's name"

Ichigo spoke up "I remember hearing Byakuya say something about Omaeda's family acting like they're one of the four great noble families I know each of the four nobles families names from a book in the Kuchiki family library there's the Kuchiki Clan, the Shihouin Clan, the Shiba Clan and Orijima Clan I know few people from the Clans from the Kuchiki's I know Byakuya who's Head of the House from the Shihouin's I know Yoruichi from the Shiba Clan I know Kukaku and Ganju and from the Orijima Clan I know Lurichiyo though from what I heard I look and act like Kaien Shiba in some way"

Soi Fon responded "Yes you do look lot like him except for the orange hair otherwise you and him are very much alike many women were in love with Kaien Shiba even miss Kuchiki and now many women are interested in you from all the accomplishments you've done and you being the strongest shinigami in the entire Soul Society I wouldn't put it pass the noble families to try to get you to wed to one of the members of the family they'll do anything to get their hands on a powerful shinigami and with you being a powerful Vizard you spark their interests"

Soi Fon paused for moment then continued "Now a powerful Rey Demoniaco who's powers is practically limitless they will sure come running with their gifts and requests be careful in denying them their requests as I said before they'll do anything to get their hands on powerful shinigami the Kuchiki's Shihouin's and Shiba's will use more civil means to get what they want they use more of offering money, power and status to get the shinigami into their clan I don't know how the Orijima family means to get what they want to find out how the Orijima family persuasive method you better ask Captain Kuchiki or Lady Yoruichi they know more about the Orijima family then anyone else now lets finish up our training session"

So Ichigo and Soi Fon went back to training not knowing the Orijima family were on they're way to the 2nd Division when they arrived they searched for Ichigo they went to the nearest shinigami asking "Where can we find Substitute Soul Reaper Kurosaki Ichigo" Shinigami looked at them for a moment not knowing who they are responding "Kurosaki-san is training with the Captain over there" pointing to Soi Fon's personal training ground Orijima family walked to the training grounds ignoring the Shinigami's protests they walked into grounds seeing Ichigo and Soi Fon they address Ichigo "Are you the one called Ichigo Kurosaki"

Ichigo turning towards the voice seeing a man that looked to be in his sixties replying "Yeah I am" The man turned to Soi Fon speaking to her "Captain why you don't go and get us some tea" Soi Fon retorted "Only the Shihouin family can order me." The other man replied "Shihouins are a disgrace to Nobility" Ichigo yelled at the man "Hey I was taught by a Shihouin, Yuroichi Shihouin to be exact"

The middle age man speaks up "Riddick tends to speak before thinking for that I apologize though we didn't know the Hero of the Winter War was trained by Yuroichi Shihouin, oh I forgot where are my manners my name is Takashi Jinamushi" Ichigo knitted his brows together replying "Yeah well he better learn to keep his mouth shut before it writes a check his ass can't cash"

Riddick replied "What the hell does that mean Strawberry" Ichigo looked at Riddick knitting his brows replying "It means your gonna say the wrong thing to someone who will take it personal and kick your ass Riddick reached for his sword when the Takashi Jinamushi yelled out "Riddick that's enough or are you forgetting why we are here we are here to offer Kurosaki the hand of Lurichiyo Orijima in marriage we are to impress him with what the Orijima family can offer him we don't want to blow this opportunity"

Ichigo spoke up "Well too late for that as you already did blew it with the asshole calling me strawberry as my name does not mean strawberry it means One Who Protects or 1-5" Takashi Jinamushi sighed speaking "Kurosaki I apologize for Riddick's insult had he known not to call you strawberry we will be discussing the proposal of the marriage to Lurichiyo Orijima" Soi Fon spoke up "How could he not know not to call Kurosaki strawberry it's known through out the entire Soul Society and Noble plain that calling him a fruit pisses him off the last guy who called Kurosaki strawberry spent 5 months in the 4th Division in a full body cast after receiving a Getsuga Tensho of course that was before the Winter War and now I don't want to be on the receiving end of his Getsuga Tensho"

Ichigo snorted crossing his arms speaking to Takashi "Well next time you go asking someone for a marriage proposal don't bring him or anyone along who can't keep their mouth shut" pointing at Riddick before continuing "now leave so I can get back to my training as you wasted enough of mine and Captain Soi Fon's time" Takashi Jinamushi and Riddick left for the Orijima manner to report the requested marriage proposal failed and come up with a new way to conceive Ichigo into marrying Lurichiyo" Soi Fon called out "Okay Kurosaki that's enough for one day as Lady Yoruichi wouldn't want me have you die from exhaustion I think it's time to go see Captain Unohana for your reiatsu control and healing kido training also remember if you decide to join the Gotie 13 as a Lieutenant you can have Omaeda's position or as a Captain you have my support" Ichigo bowed to Soi Fon then headed off to the 4th Division

Orijima Manner

Takashi walked to the master's chambers knocked on the door hearing feminine voice ask "Yes who is it" Takashi replied Takashi my lady" the word "Enter" came from the door Takashi entered the woman before him held the appearances of elegance, grace and beauty that rivaled Yoruichi Shihouin, Neliel-Tu-Oderschvank, Rangiku Matsumoto, Tia Halibel and Retsu Unohana this woman's name is Chinatsu Orijima Head of the Orijima house "Takashi I take it Kurosaki accepted the marriage proposal" she addressed Takashi.

He bowed speaking "I'm sorry Lady Chinatsu Kurosaki refused the marriage proposal cause Riddick insulted his teacher who's a Shihouin and then insulted his name calling him strawberry" Chinatsu spoke "How is strawberry an insult to Ichigo Kurosaki's name doesn't it mean strawberry? Takashi responded "No my lady Kurosaki said his name means One Who Protects or 1-5 not strawberry calling him strawberry would piss him off according to the Captain he was training with the last person who called him strawberry was hospitalized for 5 months after receiving a Getsuga Tensho putting him in a full body cast"

Chinatsu spoke "So it seems we got started on the wrong foot thanks to Riddick by insulting the most power-fullest being and the one we're trying to get our hands on making us have to apologize for insulting him" Takashi spoke "My lady that's not the worst of it Riddick went to draw his sword against Kurosaki"

Chinatsu put her hand to her forehead rubbing it speaking "This is differently not good not only did Riddick make Kurosaki angry at us he made him hostile to us more then likely ruin our chance to win Kurosaki over if things have worked out Kurosaki and Lurichiyo would be getting married then conceiving a heir with Kurosaki's powerful reiatsu this going to set us back we need to come up with an apology to Kurosaki as well to get him to marry Lurichiyo" Takashi spoke "My lady maybe you and Lurichiyo should talk to him from what I hear he's more likely to open up to a woman making it easier to apologize and get him into agreeing to the marriage proposal"

Chinatsu looked curious asked "How so" Takashi spoke "My lady from I heard Kurosaki feels more comfortable around women


	3. Petition

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

RHatch89

MugetsuIchigo

Ace2Hiro

MistressWinowyll

Aizen-Yaoi-Lover

TTfanTT

medd

ManiacPyro666

RX78-3

DarcSage88

weirn018

fanfic meister

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Shadow Kurogane

Maloran

dragonbrother forever

Siphon 117

Poketurn88

bellxross

Guardian54

Akabane13

Lover of A Good Story

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Blackholelord

Astrix0

lou2003us

The War Wizard

KUROI VOID

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

Hawk2012

Marick Kel Thalas


End file.
